


Noticing Attraction

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (that sounds complicated), Bittersweet Ending, Colleagues to Friends to Lovers to Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Pre-The Original Series, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, awful title, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It had taken Spock a long time to notice Number One beyond her station as first officer. He reported to her, he occasionally greeted her formally, but their interactions never went beyond that.Spock couldn’t pinpoint for certain when that changed, nor what happened to change it.
Relationships: Number One/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2020





	Noticing Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> It took me a while to decide on a prompt, and then how I wanted to write it, due to how out of my comfort zone the prompts given by Pixie were, but when I started writing I really got into it. The style I've written it also isn't how I typically write, but I went with it and it came out really nice!   
> Anyway, happy holidays, Pixie! I hope you enjoy your gift!

It had taken Spock a long time to notice Number One beyond her station as first officer. He reported to her, he occasionally greeted her formally, but their interactions never went beyond that. 

Spock couldn’t pinpoint for certain when that changed, nor what happened to change it. A few months after Enterprise’s departure from docking, Spock and Number One had begun spending time together in little ways - working on respective tasks whilst eating lunch together, bonding over being viewed as the most aloof of all the officers on the ship. 

And suddenly they weren’t working over lunch. Suddenly they talked and listened attentively to each other, and then met for dinner as well. Spock found himself unexpectedly appreciating Number One aesthetically, as well as enjoying her mind and personality. Over time, though, he found himself feeling increasingly frustrated at not knowing what he was feeling or why he was feeling that way. He tried not spending as much time with Number One, and he tried spending more time with her, but it seemed that puzzling out his emotion was proving to be as impossible a task as it always had been.

In the end, Spock gave in and spoke to Number One. They spent hours talking through Spock’s thoughts and determining whether or not the way he felt was in any way familiar to him. When they came to a conclusion, Number One just smiled.

“I’m… attracted to you.”

“Looks like.”

“Are you…?”

“It’d be a damn shame if I wasn’t.”

The teasing smirk that curled Number One’s lips prompted an upward twitch of Spock’s own mouth. She stood and took two strides toward Spock, before leaning down and brushing her lips against his hair.

“The current shame, though, is that I’m your superior.”

The smile had turned bittersweet, and her eyes sad.

“Then you mean…”

“Maybe one day, Mister Spock. Maybe one day.”

“I understand.”

Their lunches stopped. They still talked occasionally, beyond orders and greetings, but nowhere near as much as they did. No-one commented, because no-one noticed aside from themselves. 

By the end of the Enterprise’s first mission, Spock found his feelings for Number One diminishing. After she transferred, Spock only ever saw Number One twice, neither time was for an extended period.

But no matter what, Spock held the memories of that friendship and those feelings for all of his life.


End file.
